


What Started in Yearbook, Ends in Graduation

by martinskki



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Future, Graduation, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinskki/pseuds/martinskki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s minutes before the gang graduates from John Quincy Adams middle school, and Maya Hart is hiding. From what? Lucas finds the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Started in Yearbook, Ends in Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a post I saw circulating tumblr, though I didn't bookmark so I've lost it. If you know what I'm talking about, please let me know so I can credit the person who came up with the idea!!

It was ten minutes until the graduation ceremony started. Ten minutes until Maya and her friends would officially begin their journeys as high schoolers, and Maya stood alone in the hallway outside of Mr. Matthews classroom, free of her cap and gown. They felt like a symbol of how complicated their lives were about to get, and weighed her down far too much for her to handle. She didn’t want to put them on. She wanted to stand here in her dress, leaned against her locker, holding onto to middle school for as long as she possibly could.

“Why aren’t you wearing your cap and gown?” Lucas stood at the base of the stairs, his yellow robe swaying at the base of his feet. /Of course it fit him perfectly/, she thought.

Maya crossed her arms, resting her head against her locker. “Well they’re hideous, for starters.” A playful smile spread across her face.

Lucas took a couple steps toward her, attempting to dig his hands into his pockets before remembering he had none. “Hey, you know I pull this off.” He gestured up and down his body, one eyebrow mischievously higher than the other.

Maya scoffed, though she knew he was right. “Sure you do, Huckleberry. While we’re lying, let’s pretend mine doesn’t swallow me whole.”

“You can’t help that you were born a leprechaun.” Lucas teased her, earning a giggle on her part. “But really,” His expression hardened in an instant as he walked even closer to her. One more step and they’d be in dangerous territory. “Why are you in here all alone?”

Maya sighed, making eye contact with the floor. She twisted the ring on her thumb, trying to form the answer to his question. “I guess I’m just scared.” She answered simply.

Lucas’s face scrunched a bit. “Of what?”

“Leaving this place, high school, growing up, feelings.” Maya’s gaze met his, and she felt her breath hitch slightly.

Lucas ran his fingers through his hair, and Maya wondered how soft it was. “Really, just those little things?” He joked. She pressed her lips into a harsh smile, and he felt his stomach drop as he realized how serious she was. “I’m scared too. Like, insanely scared, actually. But I know that we can’t stay here forever, and quite frankly, I don’t think I want to.”

Maya listened to his words like they were the lyrics to her favorite song; maybe they were. “I’m just afraid of all of these scattered /feelings/.” She said the word like it tasted bitter. “What if how we all feel about each other keeps changing?”

Lucas almost chuckled at that, because he knew there was no way his feelings for her were going anywhere, ever. “I think I can answer that right now.” He stated.

Maya gave him a quizzical look, standing upright. “What do you mean?”

“Maya, do you want to know what I think about you?” He stepped even closer to her, and gave her the type of look that sent an image of a campfire rushing through her mind.

She thought that this might be the scariest moment of her life. “No, I do not.” Maya answered, even though she could feel her knees start to go limp at the thought of what he might do next.

“But I want to tell you.” Lucas responded, his stare empty, yet somehow filled with passion at the same time.

Maya watched his eyes flicker from her eyes, back to her lips, her eyes, her lips, her eyes. She knew how he felt. In this moment, she finally knew for sure. “I don’t think you need to.” Her voice was breathy and distant.

Lucas felt something take over him as he moved as close to her as he could, tucking a long blonde curl behind her ear before cupping her cheek in his hand and burying his fingers in her hair. “I’m gonna do it anyway.” He stated, waiting for her to show any sign of actually wanting him to stop.

Every inch of Maya’s body was covered in goosebumps, and she subconsciously leaned into his palm. “D-don’t do it.” She was terrible at acting.

“It’s been awhile.” Lucas said in a raspy, half-whisper voice. Visions of campfire flames and a white dress and a red flannel played in his mind like it was his favorite movie; maybe it was.

Maya desperately tried to pry her eyes away from his, but that just led to her gaze flickering from his eyes to his lips, to his eyes, to his lips, to his intoxicating green eyes. “I’m asking you not to do it.”

“I’m gonna do it, do you want to run, or do you want it straight in the face?” Lucas hoped she realized what he was referencing, or else this would turn out bad, bad, bad.

Maya felt her cheeks heat up as she remembered the moment they’d had earlier that year, just feet away from where they were standing now. “Well, I want to run, but how would that look?” Her expression turned mischievous, and he knew she had caught on.

Lucas leaned forward, his smile creeping even wider across his cheeks. Maya playfully placed her hand on his chest, pushing him back a bit. “Come on man, there’s always another option.” She couldn’t fight the heat in her veins that was rushing to her cheeks as she smirked.

Lucas let out one breathy laugh before pushing her back against the lockers, the tension snapping as he slammed his lips on hers. Maya grabbed a fistful of his gown, trying to steady herself in fear of collapsing. Memories of that day the yearbooks came out flashed through her mind, and the kiss felt even better as she remembered how much she had wanted exactly this on that day. Back then, she could only imagine what his lips tasted like, but now she knew for a fact that he used vanilla flavored lip balm and chewed spearmint gum.

Lucas forced himself to back away, his mouth turning to ice as it lost the heat of her kiss. As he stared down at her, all he could think about was how she looked in the glow of a fire in the middle of the night, and he was reminded of how badly he had wanted exactly this on that night.

“We’re gonna be late for the ceremony.” Maya spoke in a monotone voice, not wanting to move at all.

Lucas snapped out of his daze and removed his hand from her hair reluctantly. It had found its home there so quickly. “After you.” He gleefully extended an arm in the direction of the staircase and bowed, encouraging an eye roll and giggle to escape Maya as she walked forward, something she was scared she wouldn’t be able to do moments earlier.

And then, they graduated (after Lucas forced her to put on her cap and gown), and for the first time, Maya was excited to grow up.


End file.
